


The Pregnancy

by Sovietlollipop



Category: All Grown Up!, Rugrats
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:05:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4742300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sovietlollipop/pseuds/Sovietlollipop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When eighteen year old Angelica Pickles becomes pregnant unexpectedly her life turns upside down. Between her estranged mother, Charlotte returning into her life and her abusive cousin, Anthony joining a neo-Nazi gang will she find help in her fanly and friends?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Pregnancy, An All grown Up Fan Fiction 

Disclaimer, Rugrats, All Grown Up belongs to its original owners and no infringement is intended. 

Angelica Pickles parked her new car in the old parking lot of the small grocery store and sighed. You’re overreacting she thought to herself it was just that one time. It can’t happen at your first time, it just can’t. 

Angelica heard her cellphone text chime and groaned. She knew who it was already. Sure enough, as she checked her phone she saw that Timmy McNulty had messaged her. 

-Hey, Babe, ‘haven’t heard from you in several days, just wanted to make sure you’re OK- said the message. 

Timmy was the last person Angelica wanted to talk to right then. 

-I’m fine; just need some privacy- Angelica texted back. She sent the message and slumped in her car seat and closed her eyes. After a minute or so she opened them again and got out of her car. As she clicked the electric lock on her key she heard a familiar voice.

“Hey, Angelica, is that you” asked the voice.

Angelica turned around to see Harold Frumpkin walking up to her. Crap she thought what the hell is Frumpkin doing here?

“Um, hey Herold” said the blond, “what are you doing here?”

“Me and Mom always shop here so we can get the best deals” said Harold.

“Best deals in an old store on the edge of town” asked Angelica.

“You can actually get a lot of the essentials for a good price” said Harold. “Like Bread and tooth paste and…”

“Harold!” called Harold’s mom, “I need you to help me get the groceries in the car!”

“Okay, Mom!” called Harold before turning back to Angelica. “So” he said in a (very poorly done) “tough guy” voice, “how’s Timmy Mc-what’s his name been?”

“It’s none of your damn business” scowled Angelica as she stormed away. 

“Um” went Harold in a now nervous tone, “w-we should hang out some time, eh?”

“Harold! Get over here and help me now!” the boy’s mom demanded.

“Coming, Mom!” called Harold running over to their car.

“We should hang out some time” Angelica thought to herself mockingly, in your dreams, Frumpkin.

As the blond entered the old store she looked around for the medicine aisle. Once she found it she saw that there was a middle aged woman with her twin boys who looked to be about three. The woman was looking at cold medicine. 

Angelica walked down the aisle feeling embarrassed as the woman walked passed her. She was hoping she’d leave the aisle and thankfully she did. The blond sighed and walked over to what she needed, the pregnancy tests. She grabbed one of a good brand and reasonable price. She then walked over to the check-out register and set it on the counter. 

The old man who was running the register looked at the pregnancy test than at Angelica. The blonde’s face went redder than ever. 

“Have a fun night here recently” asked the casher flatly in a gravelly voice. 

Oh, come on Angelica thought. “How much” she said.

“Five, Forty” said the man, flatly again.

Angelica used her credit card to pay then put the tester into a plastic bag and walked out of the store. As she did so she could hear the old casher mumble “damn teenaged slut” behind her back.

As Angelica walked outside she heard thunder clasp in the distance. She approached her car, unlocked it and got in. as she started the engine she looked down at the tester in the small bag. This is just to be sure the blond assured herself. 

Angelica pulled out of the old parking spot and headed down the road. After about fifteen minutes or so she arrived at Zappy Buggers and pulled into its lot. She shut off her car’s engine and stuffed the pregnancy test into her purse. Afterwards, she got out of her car and walked over to the fast food restaurant. By now it was starting to sprinkle.

Angelica was very hungry and Zappy’s restrooms were the perfect place to use the tester. Once in she approached the counter and a smiling young woman greeted her.

“Hi, welcome to Zappy Burgers. May I take your order?” asked the casher. At least she was polite, unlike that old creep she met earlier.

“Sure” said Angelica, “I’ll have the Triple Zappy Supreme with a side of curly fries and an extra-large ice tea. That’ll be all.”

Soon Angelica’s order was ready and she scarfed it down along with her massive ice tea. A little while after she had finished the tea had run to her bladder as she had planned. She ran into the women’s restroom and locked herself in one of its stalls. Before she relieved herself she dug the pregnancy tester out of her purse and opined it.

“Okay, Angelica” the blond whispered to herself, “let’s do this.”

Several minutes later Angelica was staring at the little plus sign on the tester, with tears in her eyes, gritting her teeth. Oh, god she thought this can’t be real. This has to be a bad dream. I CAN’T get pregnant! I just can’t! What’s everyone gonna do when they find out!

 

End of Part One

Acknowledgments: the title, “The Pregnancy,” was given to me by Celrock (of Fanfiction.net). 

Notes: So this is my first AGU fic that I’m starting on. I hope people like it.


	2. Chapter 2

The Pregnancy Part Two

Disclaimer, Rugrats belongs to its original owners and no infringement is intended.

Spoiler Warning! This part will contain slight information of how my other story, “Angelica’s Adventure” would have ended. 

Angelica Pickles was lying on her bed thinking. She couldn’t believe she had just become pregnant. Especially now in such a bad time; her mother, Charlotte, was finally willing to talk to her after several years. But what would she do if she found out that her little Princess had a “bun in the oven?” 

Angelica knew what she had to do; she called up her best friend, Zoey Anderson. 

After a couple dial tones Zoey answered. “Hello” she said.

“Hey, Zoey, I’m not bothering you am I” asked Angelica. 

“No, of course not” assured Zoey, “is something wrong?”

“I need to talk to someone in person” said the blond, “it’s urgent.” 

“Okay, I’m on my way” said Zoey, “I’ll be there in fifteen minutes.”

“Okay, thanks so much, Zoey” said Angelica.

“You’re welcome” assured Zoey, “Bye.”

“Bye” said the blond before cutting the connection. She then got out of her bed and walked up to the big mirror that was in her room and looked into it.

Angelica had her hair tied into a ponytail with a blue bow in a similar stile of her old pigtails that she once wore over a decades ago. She even had similar bangs over her eyes.   
Despite that though, the rest of her showed the physical maturity of early womanhood.

Angelica wore a blue, purple spotted tank top showing some cleavage along with an orange and purple skirt. She sighed and wondered what her figure would look like with a swollen pregnant belly. Hopefully I won’t have one she thought.

Soon Zoey had arrived and Angelica had let her in and hugged her. 

“Thanks so much for coming” said Angelica. 

“No problem” replied Zoey. 

“Would you like something” asked Angelica. 

“No, I’m fine” said Zoey “what did you need to talk about?”

“You might want to sit down because it’s a long story” said Angelica. 

Zoey walked over and sat in the love seat that was in the living room. Angelica briefly looked at the clothes her friend was wearing. 

Zoey wore a tank top similar to Angelica’s except with blue and white stripes. She also wore a pair of dark blue jeans and her fairly long dark brown hair was styled to be slightly wavy. She already looked very mature for a seventeen year old, thought the blond. And her breasts were twice the size of her own (and Angelica’s were already big) which was something the eighteen year old slightly envied.

Angelica spoke up. “I’m… I’m… I have a… um… you know what in my, you know wear.”

“I’m not sure I follow” said Zoey. 

“I’m pregnant, Zoey!” snapped Angelica.

“What” asked Zoey somewhat surprised. 

“Yes, it’s true” said Angelica.

“Really, are you sure” asked Zoey.

“Yes, I took the test today” assured Angelica.

Zoey wasn’t sure what to say next so she asked the obvious question.

“So, um… Who’s the daddy” asked the brunette. 

“You won’t laugh” asked the blond.

“Angelica, I’m your friend” assured Zoey.

“Okay” said Angelica softly, “its Timmy.”

“Timmy, Timmy McNulty” asked Zoey. Angelica nodded. 

“That’s okay, Angelica, Timmy’s a cool guy. From what you were acting like I thought you’ve slept with Harold Frumpkin.”

“Frumpkin! Ew!” went the blond, “He’s such a pervert!”

“I know” said Zoey.

Angelica sighed. “Look” she said, “I don’t want to keep it. It’s not that I hate babies, it’s just… I can’t raise a child right now. I’m gonna go to college here in several months and my Mom… she’s actually willing to talk to me after so many years.”

Angelica remembered when Charlotte had left. It all happened after that horrible cruise several years ago that ended in a major disaster, between her attempted suicide and that monster wave. She’d prefer not to think about those times. The only good things she could remember about it were her meeting Zoey and becoming her friend as well as her making up with her cousins and friends. Jesus, that was a long time ago thought the blond. 

Anyway, during the cruise, Charlotte got informed that her company’s recourse and labor country had fallen to Communism and that she was out of business. After that she had a major breakdown and divorced Drew and left Angelica without a mother for over a decade. And now she was finally willing to see her daughter to make up for lost time. 

“Angelica” asked Zoey, snapping the blond out of her memories. “It’s ultimately your decision and I’ll be there for you regardless.” 

“Thanks Zoey” said Angelica, “but I want to let Timmy know first…”

End of Part Two


	3. Chapter 3

The Pregnancy Part Three

Disclaimer, All Grown Up belongs to its original owners and no infringement is intended.

Note: I am so sorry it took me so long to get this story updated as I was trying to finish Angelica’s Adventure. However, I want to thank everyone for being so patient with me and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

That next day Angelica Pickles was eating breakfast with her dad, Drew. As she ate he spoke up. 

“So, are you looking forward to the camping trip with your cousins, Tommy and Dil” asked Drew.

“Huh, oh, uh, yeah, sure” replied Angelica. 

“Dil told me he was very excited about it” said Drew.

“Yeah” said Angelica. 

“Are you okay, Pumpkin” asked Drew, “you’ve been awfully quiet lately?”

“It’s nothing big, just a little personal stuff” replied Angelica. 

“Are you nervous about seeing Char- I mean your Mother again” asked Drew.

That was of course was a problem but only because Angelica had a much greater problem that she didn’t want to tell her Dad at that moment.

“A little” the blond replied, “it’s been so long and, well, last time she saw me she pretty much told me that I wasn’t her daughter anymore.” 

Angelica looked at her plate glumly. 

Drew new how his Princess felt; the few years that he was married to Charlotte were actually quite depressing he now realized. Between the constant obsession with her business and her mean spirited nature he was actually surprised he fell for her. In fact his last decade or so without her was pretty relaxing. In spite of all that however, he was still grateful he was with her for one reason only. She gave him his Angelica. 

“I’m sure she actually dose care about you” said Drew trying to comfort his daughter. “Because if she didn’t she wouldn’t want to come and see you again.”

“Yeah I guess you’re right” said the blond. 

A little while later Angelica was at the city Mall with Zoey discussing how she should break the news to Timmy McNulty. 

“So” went Angelica, “I’m thinking about breaking it to him over a date tonight.”

“A date” asked Zoey.

“Well, Timmy really likes this place called the Sugar Bowl” replied Angelica, “I think it would ease the stress between us.” 

“I don’t know, Angelica” went Zoey, “I mean what if it only makes him mad or anxious during your date?”

“Well, what do you have in mind?!” snapped the Blond. 

Zoey paused with a startled look on her face. Angelica sighed.

“I’m sorry I snapped at you Zoey” said Angelica, “I’m just really stressed out right now. I mean you’re the only one who knows about my little issue.” She gestured to her stomach as they both entered the Mall’s Hot Topic. 

“It’s okay Angelica” said Zoey, “I’m just looking out for you.” 

As the two young women looked around the Hot Topic store at random outfits the blond bumped into a young woman, with purple hair.

“Ops, sorry” said the Purple haired woman. 

“Oh, that’s alright” Angelica replied. 

The young woman was just turning back to her business before turning back to Angelica.

“Wait a moment” asked the purpled haired, “Angelica?”

Angelica’s eyes widened when she suddenly recognized the woman in front of her. 

“Taffy” asked Angelica. 

“Oh my goodness, Angelica it’s been so long” said taffy happily. 

“Ah, what are you doing back in Yucaipa!” shouted Angelica with joy as she hugged her old friend. “Oh my god, I almost forgot” she went on, “do you remember my friend Zoey Anderson?” she turned to her best friend. 

“Hey Zoey, remember me” asked Taffy. 

“I think so; weren’t you the one who baby sat me and Angelica that Halloween night when we got sick” asked Zoey. 

“Uh, huh, that was me” said Taffy, “I see you two have really grown.” 

“Yeah, we defiantly have” said Zoey. 

“Anyway” said Taffy, “I’m currently on a break from the big singing industry, so I decided to stay in my old home town again. Today I decided to do a little cloths shopping. You two doing the same?”

“Yeah kinda” said Angelica, “me and Zoey were just discussing some stuff.” 

“Are you okay Angelica” asked Taffy, “You look a little stressed?”

“Just a lot going on” said Angelica, “My Mom’s coming down from Boston to visit me and I’m a little nervous about it.” 

“I sorry” said Taffy, “would you like to talk about it over lunch with me?”

“Sure if that’s okay with you Zoey” asked the blond. 

“Sure” said Zoey, I’m actually kinda hungry."

Taffy took the two young women to a small Zappy Burgers in the Mall where she ordered their lunch.

“So has your mom sent you any mail of called you lately” asked Taffy. 

“Well” said Angelica, “a few months ago on my eighteenth birthday she sent me a card with a three hundred dollar gift card in it for Hot Topic. Also just the other week she actually managed to talk to me over the phone. She said that she was coming to visit me this next weekend.”

“Did she sound happy to talk to you” asked Taffy. 

“Uh huh” said Angelica, “It’s just well… I have a little problem right now.” 

“What’s wrong” asked Taffy concerned? 

Angelica pondered telling Taffy about her little pickle. She glanced over at Zoey who was making jesters for her not to tell.

“Taffy” went Angelica, “I’m” *gulp* “pregnant.”

“Oh my goodness” said Taffy, “is that why you’re afraid to see your mom, you’re afraid that she’ll not approve?”

Angelica nodded glumly. 

“Dose your dad know” asked Taffy. 

“I haven’t told him yet” said the blond, “Zoey’s the only one who knows so far. Well besides you of course.”

“Yeah, we’re kinda trying to keep it a secret though” said Zoey, a little irritated that Angelica just told someone who she hadn’t seen in years. 

“Me and Zoey were actually talking about how to break the news to… the daddy” said Angelica as her face blushed redder than ever. “And after that… well, I’m trying to decide whether or not to have an abortion or put the baby up for adoption.”

“Angelica that is totally up to you” said Taffy, “But if you need any help or need someone to talk to then I’ll try to be available.”

“Thanks Taffy” said Angelica.

After their lunch, Taffy gave Angelica her number. The blond and Zoey then said goodbye and left the Mall for Angelica’s car and once in Zoey spoke up.

“Angelica, why did you tell Taffy about your pregnancy” asked Zoey, “I thought you wanted it to be a secret?”

“I know” went Angelica, “But I trust her.” 

“But she’s been away for so long” said Zoey. 

“Zoey, if you were away for so long, wouldn’t you what me to still trust you?”

“Yeah I guess you’re right” said Zoey, “like I said, I’m just worried about you.”

Zoey was very protective of her blond best friend and Angelica knew it. 

“Don’t worry Zoey I’ll get everything worked out” said Angelica, “and I’ve decided I want to talk to Timmy right now. Screw the date.”

Angelica started the car and drove to her boyfriend’s apartment. 

End of Part Three

Acknowledgements: Special thanks to thebigcrunchone9 (of Fanfiction.net)for giving me the idea of Taffy coming back and helping Angelica.


	4. Chapter 4

The Pregnancy Part Four 

Disclaimer, All Grown Up belongs to its original owners and no infringement is intended. 

WARNING! Although not overtly graphic, this chapter contains mature content. I, the writer am not responsible for any offence this may cause to readers. Read at your own risk.   
Angelica Pickles drove down a fairly nice but not rich neighborhood and then pulled into the parking lot of a modest three story apartment building. 

“Here we are” said Angelica as she shut off her car’s engine. 

Zoey, while she knew Timmy McNulty, had never been to his apartment before. 

“Which floor dose he live on” asked Zoey unbuckling her seatbelt. 

“The third” replied Angelica. 

Angelica and Zoey got out of the car and walked up to the building. Once in, they headed towards the staircase and used it to get to the top floor. The blond then led Zoey to her boyfriend’s residence. 

Angelica paused for a moment before taking a deep breath and knocking on the door. After a few seconds Timmy opened the door from the inside. 

Timmy was wearing a yellow short-sleeved shirt with an image of the flag of Ireland on the chest along with a pair of blue jeans. He wore his hair in a spiked Mohawk.

“Hey Angelica” said Timmy enthusiastically. 

“Hey Timmy” said Angelica. 

The two hugged kissed each other for about thirty seconds before Zoey spoke up. 

“Hey Timmy” said Zoey a little flatly. 

“Oh, hey Zoe” replied the red head, “do you girls need something?”

“We need to talk” said Angelica as a worried expression came across Timmy’s face. “Don’t worry, I’m not breaking up with you or anything like that” she continued, “but it’s something important.”

“Um sure come on in” said Timmy. 

The two young women followed Timmy into his apartment. It was a fairly nice place. Not too old with one bedroom, a small living room, a tiny kitchen, a laundry area and a bathroom. 

Angelica and Zoey both took seats on the small couch in the living room. 

“Do you to need a drink” asked Timmy. The two women shook their heads. 

“This really is serious, isn’t it” asked Timmy. Angelica and Zoey nodded and Timmy sighed.

“I know” said the red head, “you don’t have to tell me.”

“You already know” asked Angelica. 

“Yeah, I figured it would only be inevitable” said Timmy.

“I’m so sorry Timmy” said Angelica on the verge of tears, “I was really hoping that this wouldn’t happen.”

“I know but my Mom and Grandpa Cohan don’t approve of my new look and to be perfectly honest, I’m kinda getting tired of it to.”

Angelica paused. “Wait, what the hell are you talking about?”

“My Mohawk, I know you don’t like it” went Timmy, “don’t worry I’ll cut it of tomorrow.”

“What, that’s not what I was talking about!” barked Angelica. “I don’t care about your stupid Mohawk… I mean, it is a little weird but that’s not the point!” She stood up. “Timmy, I’m pregnant… with you kid…”

Timmy’s face went white and everyone was awkwardly silent. The red head looked down at Angelica’s stomach. 

“P-p-pregnant” asked Timmy trembling, “are y-you sure?”

“Yes Timmy” said Angelica, “I’ve already took the test.”

“B-but we used the condom… sort of” said Timmy. 

“What do you mean ‘sort of,’ Timmy” asked Zoey sternly.

Flashback to about a week before the present.

Angelica and Timmy were making out very passionately on Timmy’s bed. 

“Oh, Yes!” gasped the blond as Timmy squeezed her breasts. She then put her hand on his crotch. 

“Oooooohhhhh!” went Timmy as his eyes widened with pleasure.

“I want you to fuck me, Timmy!” whispered Angelica in her boyfriend’s ear “fuck me!”

“Yes!” went Timmy as he unbuckled his belt.

The two young adults stripped naked and were about to go all the way before the blond said something.

“Wait!” went Angelica, “do you have protection!”

“Um, Oh!” went Timmy, “yeah hang on.”

Timmy ran to his bathroom and retrieved a small box of condoms from his medicine cabinet. He then ran back into his bedroom. 

“I’ve got them!” shouted the red head in joy. 

“Check for the expiration date” said Angelica. 

Timmy looked on the back of the small box and saw that the condoms were expired by one day.

“Oh, no!” shouted Timmy.

“What!?” snapped Angelica. 

“There expired by one day!” replied the red head. 

“Oh, no!” whined the blond, “we’ve got to do something, I really need release!”

“So do I!” shouted Timmy. He then looked at the box of condoms again. “You know” he continued, “It’s only a day’s expiration.”

“I shouldn’t really matter, should it” asked Angelica.

The two looked at each other in silence for about five seconds. 

“Let’s do it!” they both shouted in unison. 

End of flashback. 

“And after we finished” said Angelica to Zoey, “we discovered that the condom had broke.”

“You guys used an expired condom” asked Zoey in an almost sarcastic tone. 

“Oh, come on!” went Timmy, “give me a break. How weak can the rubber get after one day’s expiration!?”

“Well maybe if you’d hadn’t suggested we us them anyway!” snapped Angelica at Timmy.

“What!” Timmy snapped back, “No, that was your idea!” 

“No it wasn’t!” barked Angelica. 

“Was!”

“Wasn’t!”

“Was!” 

“Wasn’t!”

“Was!” 

“Wasn’t!”

“Enough you two!” barked Zoey, “I swear, you guys act like three year olds sometimes!”

Both Timmy and Angelica went silent and looked at Zoey a bit startled.

“Look” went Zoey, “you both made a mistake, these things happen but there’s nothing we can do to change it.”

“Your right, Zoey” said Angelica softly. She turned to Timmy. “Sorry I snapped at you Timmy” she said. 

“It’s okay, Babe, I’m sorry I snapped also” said Timmy as he hugged Angelica. “So what are you gonna do with it? The baby I mean.”

“Well I know I can’t keep it” said Angelica, “I’m sorry but I’m not ready to be a mother yet. I was thinking about getting an abortion but I’m also considering giving birth and putting it up for adoption.” 

Suddenly, an idea popped into Timmy’s head.

“Wait minute, that’s it!” shouted Timmy happily. 

“What’s it” asked the blond.

“My cousin, Bree and her husband in Ireland are looking to adopt” said Timmy. “Perhaps if you decide to undergo the pregnancy we could give the baby to them.”

“But that depends on whether or not Angelica want’s to undergo the pregnancy” said Zoey.

Angelica thought for a minute. An abortion would be the quickest and easiest way out of her ordeal. However, although the blond was very pro-choice, she also thought that an abortion was a rather depressing dissension. 

Angelica had met Timmy’s cousin, Bree several years ago and thought she was very nice. She would be more than happy to see hers and Timmy’s offspring with her.   
However if she chose to undergo the pregnancy, that means everyone she knew would find out about her pregnancy sooner or later. After all, you can’t hide a pregnant belly. Mostly though, she was worried about how her mom, Charlotte would treat her through everything. 

Angelica took everything into consideration before finally deciding on what she wanted to do. 

“Timmy” said the blond, “I wanna give the baby to your cousin.”

“Are you sure” asked Timmy. 

Angelica nodded and smiled. 

End of Part Four

Notes: I apologize for the explicit scene but it was required for this chapter and don’t worry, I won’t go into graphic sexual detail in this story.


	5. Chapter 5

The Pregnancy Part Five   
Disclaimer, Rugrats Belongs to its original owners and no infringement is intended. 

It was now the weekend and Angelica Pickles was heading over to her cousins’, Tommy’s and Dil’s house. It was now time for the Pickles cousins to have their camping trip.  
Angelica wasn’t sure that she wanted to go or, for that matter, if she should go with her pregnancy and all. However, she had promised both her cousins that she would take them. And since she was the only legal adult amongst them as well as the only one of them who had a driver’s license and a car, they were kind of dependent on her. 

Angelica pulled into the driveway of her Uncle Stu’s and Aunt Didi’s house and shut off her engine. She then unbuckled, got out of her pink car and walked up to the front door of the house. She rang the doorbell and her Aunt Didi came and answered it. 

“Oh, Angelica, you’re here” said Didi. 

“Hi, Aunt Didi” said the eighteen year old blond. 

“Come on in” said Didi as she led her niece into her house. 

As Didi shut the door she could hear Stu, down in the basement shouting.

“And once I’m finished!” shouted Stu, “the era of children’s toys will forever change!” 

“Stu!” called Didi, “Angelica’s here!”

“Oh, hey, Angelica!” called Stu from below. 

“Hi, Uncle Stu!” called Angelica. 

“Tommy and Dil are very excited about the camping trip” said Didi. 

“Uh, huh” went Angelica. 

“So, how’s everything been for you lately” sked Didi, “I hear you mom is coming down to see you.”

“Yeah she’s supposed to come sometime next week after the camping trip of course” said the blond trying to sound enthused. 

“You okay, Sweetie” asked Didi.

“Yeah” went Angelica, “it’s just that it’s been so long since I’ve seen her. And the last time I did was after that terrible cruise we all went on. That was by far the worst vacation I ever went on.”

Didi felt Angelica’s pain for she too remembered that cruise disaster that almost took everybody’s lives. 

“And” continued Angelica, “the last time she saw me, she told me that I wasn’t her daughter anymore. So I’m a little anxious to see if she…” she paused. 

“If she still loves you” asked Didi. 

Angelica nodded. 

“I’m sure she dose still love you, Angelica” said Didi. 

Angelica nodded again but knew of course there was another factor to be taken in.

“I know, Aunt Didi” went Angelica, “But there’s something else going on…” 

The blond then heard steps and turned to see Tommy and Dil heading down the stairs with loads of camping gear. 

“Hi Angelica” said sixteen year old Tommy Pickles.

“Hey Tommy” replied Angelica.

“What’s up, Angie” said fifteen year old Dil as he was carrying an enormous pack on his back. As he headed down the stairs he didn’t noticed that one of his shoe laces were untied and tripped over them. 

“Wow, wow, wow!” went Dil as he stumbled over.

“Dil!” called out the others.

Dil fell face first at the bottom of the stairs. 

“Dil are you okay?!” shouted Angelica. 

Dil lifted his arm and gave the others a thumb up. “I’m okay!” he said with his voice muffled by the floor as Angelica, Tommy and Didi sighed in relief.

Soon everyone was helping to load Angelica’s car with all of the camping gear. As they were doing so the blond suddenly felt the urge to pee. 

Oh, crap thought Angelica. 

“Um, hang on everyone, I need to us the bathroom” said Angelica. 

With that the blond ran into the house in order to relieve herself. Once she was finished she headed back out. 

Girrr thought Angelica to herself again, being pregnant is making me pee like crazy! I hope this doesn’t affect our camping trip. 

Once Angelica was out in the front yard again she saw Tommy and Dil hugging Stu, who was now out of the basement, and Didi. 

“Hey, Angelica” said Stu as turned and hugged his niece.

“Take care” said Didi who hugged Angelica also. 

Angelica then climbed into her car, buckled up and started the engine.

“Oh, Dil” went Didi, “don’t forget to put on your bug repellant.”

“I know Mom” went Dil. 

“And Tommy, don’t forget to dress warmly tonight.” 

“I know Mom” replied Tommy. 

“And Angelica, remember to drive safe and make sure your satellite phone is on at a times and…”

“Aunt Didi” said Angelica, “we’re gonna be okay.”

“Bye Mom, bye Dad” said Tommy and Dil in unison. 

“Bye” said Didi.

“Have fun” said Stu. 

And with that, Angelica pulled out of the drive way and drove down the road. 

As they were driving Tommy noticed something sticking out of Angelica’s purse like a small box. He then noticed his cousin look quickly at her purse also and shove it back in.

Little did Tommy know that that box was actually the box for Angelica’s pregnancy test that she reluctantly forgot to throw out at Zappy Burgers a few days earlier?

“So, you guy’s wanna get something to eat before we get to the woods” Angelica asked Tommy and Dil. 

“Sure” replied Tommy. 

“How about you Dilly” asked Angelica. 

“Yeah sure” replied Dil. 

“Where do you two want to eat” asked the Blond, hoping that they wouldn’t choose Zappy Burgers since she ate there twice this week already.

“What about Burger King” asked Tommy?

“I think I’m more in the mood for Taco Bell” said Dil.

“Actually Taco Bell sounds kinda good” said Tommy. 

“That dose sound good” said Angelica as her mouth started to water. She was starting to notice that she was getting a lot of food cravings. 

“So, it’s settled then” asked Tommy. 

“Yep” said Angelica. 

They stopped at the drive through of a Taco Bell in the outskirts of Yucaipa near the mountain range. While Angelica was ordering, Tommy noticed that she was ordering herself a pretty big meal. Now granted Tommy always knew that his cousin was a big eater but three burritos, five tacos and a side of nachos? 

She must be really hungry thought Tommy as Angelica finished up their orders. 

Soon they had their food and headed up into the mountains. While driving up Dil started to talk.

“You know guys” said Dil, “I was reading an article online about a guy camping up here who swears he saw a flying saucer come down and land in the forest.”

“A flying saucer, really Dil” went Tommy sarcastically. 

“Tommy, why would a normal camper like us lie like that” asked Dil. 

“Because it’s the internet Dilly” went Tommy. 

“Tommy, people say they see UFOs all the time” said Dil, “at least some of them have got to be telling the truth.”

“Dilly, people make up stuff like that all the time” said Tommy before tuning to Angelica. “Remember how much you used to convince us how monsters and stuff existed when we were little, Angelica?”

“What” asked Angelica over a mouth full of taco?

“I was trying to explain to Dil why stuff he reads on the internet about aliens is fake” said Tommy. 

“Come on Tommy, open your mind” said Dil.

“But Dilly…”

As her cousins were debating, Angelica suddenly felt a gurgle and pressure in her bladder and gritted her teeth. 

Not again thought the blond as she pulled over on the side of the road. 

“What are you doing, Angelica” asked Dil. 

“I need to pee” replied Angelica. 

“But you just went at our place” said Dil but before he could finish his sentence Angelica was out of the car and darting over to some bushes in the forest. 

Angelica found a good spot and squatted in order to do her business. As she was reliving herself Tommy and Dil were waiting in her car a little confused. 

“Hey Dilly” asked Tommy. 

“Yeah” replied Dil.

“Have you noticed that Angelica has been acting a little strange lately?”

End of Part Five 

Note: I am so sorry again for being so late with my updating. We had remodeling and a cockroach extermination going on at my place and it’s been really hecktic for me. But it now look’s like the worst is over so hopefully I should get more writing done on my other stories as well.


	6. Chapter 6

The Pregnancy Part Six   
Disclaimer, All Grown Up (and any other shows mentioned here) belong(s) to its (their) original owners and no infringement is intended.

 

Soon the Pickles trio had arrived at the camping grounds and Angelica Pickles parked her pink car in the parking lot. Once she shut off her engine she and her cousins, Tommy and Dil Pickles got out and began to get their camping gear ready. As they were doing so, the blond suddenly felt hungry again. 

Angelica pulled off her back pack and unzipped it to search for chips that she had brought along. 

“Angelica, what are you doing” asked Tommy. 

“Looking for my snack” replied the blond. 

‘But didn’t you just eat a big lunch’ thought Tommy as Angelica found her chips and opened them up. ‘Something weird is going on’ he thought again.

A little while later, the trio had begun to setup their camp site near a big lake. Dil was helping Tommy and Angelica fix the tent.

“Okay” said Dil reading the instructions, “we just stick these over here, that over there and this rope…”

As Dil was reading the instructions, the tent collapsed over Tommy and Angelica who both screamed in unison.

“Ahhhhhhhhhh!” 

“’You guys alright” asked Dil. 

“Better them ever” groaned Angelica as she climbed out of the tent equipment. “I need to take a leak.”

With that the blond ran into some nearby bushes to do her business. Once she was finished she strolled off to the parking lot where some trash cans were in order to throw away that pregnancy test box she still had in her purse. Right when she pulled the box out and was about to toss it in the can she heard a familiar voice.

“Hey, Ange” said Harold Frumpkin’s voice as Angelica cringed. 

“Harold!” snapped Angelica, “what are you doing here!?”

“Me and my family always camp here by the lake” replied Harold, “what’s that?”

The blond realized that Harold was asking about the pregnancy test box in her hand.

“What, oh nothing” said Angelica as she threw the box in the can. She was about to head back to her camp when Harold pulled the box back out of the can. 

“A pregnancy test” asked Harold amused, “AH HAHAHAHAHAH! Timmy Mc-what’s his name knocked you up didn’t he!? HAHAHAHAHAHAH!”

Angelica’s face turned a deep red. 

“That’s why you’re so cranky!” Harold continued to laugh, “and that’s why your boobs are so swollen!”

With that the blonde’s emotions went from embarrassment to rage. 

“You’re pregos!” finished Harold, “AH HAHAHAHAHAHAH!”

Angelica turned around and looked at Harold with the angriest glare that she could muster. The eighteen year old redhead stopped laughing and gulped as the blond slowly approached him. She then snatched the box out of his hand and pointed it at him. 

“You listen here, Frumpkin” said Angelica, “what goes on between me and Timmy is none of your damn business. And you better not tell a soul about this or else, got it!?”  
Harold just stared at her and trembled.

“GOT IT?!?!?!” snapped Angelica.

Harold gulped again and nodded. “W-whatever you say, Ange.”

“And don’t call me Ange!” snapped the blond, “now get!”

With that, Harold ran off to his family while Angelica headed back to her camp site. ‘Fuckin’ Frumpkin pervert’ she thought to herself along the way. Soon she arrived when Tommy was clearing an area in order to start a camp fire later and Dil was swimming in the lake. The blond was beginning to feel tired so she decided to take a little nap. She crawled into the tent, set up her sleeping bag and laid down on it. Within a few minutes she had dozed off… 

 

Angelica woke up and realized that she wasn’t in the tent anymore. Instead she was in a hospital room with a blinding light shining down on her. Her stomach was now enormous and bouncing as the baby inside of it moved around. She suddenly felt a sharp pain. 

“Ohhh!” yelled the blond.

Angelica’s belly continued to bounce making the pain increase. She then realized that she was going into labor!

“Help!” cried Angelica, “Help, somebody please help me! I think I’m in labor!”

Suddenly, both Tommy and Dil, dressed and nurses, came to her aid.

“Tommy, Dilly!” cried Angelica, “please help me!” 

“Don’t worry, Angelica” assured Tommy. 

“We and Doctor Harold will help to assist your birth” added Dil.

With that, “Doctor” Harold entered the room. 

“What, Frumpkin?!” screamed Angelica. 

“Don’t worry, Ange” said Harold. 

“I want another doctor!” demanded Angelica.

“Sorry” said Harold in a snarky tone, “but that’s against the rules.”

“But… AHHHHHHHHH!!!” screamed Angelica.

The pain that the blond was experiencing was becoming unbearable. She also realized that she wanted her boyfriend and her baby’s father to be in there with her. 

“I want Timmy!” begged Angelica, “where’s Timmy?! He needs to be here with me!” 

“Sorry, Ange” replied Harold evilly, “Timmy Mc-what’s his name isn’t allowed in here. You’re never gonna see you stupid boyfriend again!” 

“No!” cried Angelica as tears streamed down her cheeks, “he needs to be here with me and his baby!” 

The pain in the blonde’s abdomen increased again. 

“OHHHHH!” screamed the blond, “here it comes!”

After a few more seconds Angelica felt the baby pop out of her. The sounds of the infant’s cries filled the room. The blond sat up in order to see her newborn but Harold had already taken it to the wash table. 

“Where’s my baby?!” cried Angelica, “I want to see my baby!” 

Harold walked up to the blond with a bundle of pink blanket. A sinister smile spread across his face he handed the newborn to her. Angelica just stared at the bundle in silence for a second. She pulled the blanket away from its face to reveal Meg from Mega Babies. The green haired infant looked at the blond and smirked.

“Smell nice” asked Meg. 

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!” shrieked Angelica right as she jerked awake. 

The blond looked around and realized that she was still in her tent. ‘It was all just a dream’ she thought to herself in relief and drenched in a cold sweat, ‘all just a dream’. 

 

End of Part Six


	7. Chapter 7

The Pregnancy Part Seven 

 

Disclaimer, All Grown Up belongs to its original owners and no infringement is intended. 

 

While Angelica was napping in the tent and Dil was swimming in the lake, Tommy Pickles decided to go on a small hike. It was a rather beautiful afternoon with a cool breeze and it was perfect to explore the forest. 

As Tommy was hiking up the mountain, he heard a familiar voice from behind him. 

“Hey, Tommy!” called the voice. 

Tommy turned around to see Harold Frumpkin running up to him. 

“Oh, hey, Harold” said Tommy, “’you going hiking to?”

“Yep” replied Harold, “me and my family camp out here every year.”

“That’s cool” said Tommy, “my cousin, Angelica, took me and Dil up here to camp as well.”

“Yeah, I saw her earlier” said Harold, “hey, you wanna race to the cliff?”

“Sure” replied Tommy. 

With that the two young men took off. 

Meanwhile, back at the camp site, Angelica Pickles had just woken up from a “nightmare” and decided to head outside for some fresh air. 

By now it was getting close to sun down and everything was starting to cool down so the blond put on a sweater. She then decided to light a fire to help warm herself up. As she sat, her cellphone rang. She picked it up and checked the number only to see that it was her mother, Charlotte so she answered. 

“Hi, Mom” said the blond into the phone.

“Hello, sweetie” said Charlotte on the other end, “and how’s my little angel today?” 

‘Little angel’ thought Angelica, ‘and over a decade ago you told me that I wasn’t you daughter anymore.’

“Um, I’m fine” replied the blond into her phone, “how about you?”

“Oh, I’m doing wonderful!” said Charlotte over the other end, “I’ve recently been promoted to manager of Super Boston Wear and I haven’t felt this successful since I was CEO of Mega Corp. many years ago. *Sigh* I really miss the old days, Princess.”

‘Oh I bet you do’ thought Angelica, ‘considering that you cared more about that stupid job than your own family’. 

“And I have to say” continued Charlotte over the phone, “you would love this shop I work at. There are so many dresses and outfits that I think you’d look gorgeous in. Especially this one purple and blue dress we’ve gotten in. Oh, it’s perfect! So much satin and bling! And it’s got the perfect low cut to show off those plump breasts of yours.”

“Mom!” protested Angelica. 

“Okay, okay” went Charlotte, “so what have you been up to lately, sweetie?”

“Well, right now I’m camping with Dil and Tommy” replied Angelica. 

“Dil and Tommy” asked Charlotte, “are you in a three way relationship, young lady.” 

“What?!” shouted the blond over the phone, “Dil and Tommy Pickles! My cousins, don’t you remember!” 

“Cousins” asked Charlotte softly, “oh yeah, Stu’s and Didi’s little boys!”

‘Jesus Christ, Mom’ thought Angelica.

“Oh, I remember how cute all of you were playing together” said Charlotte over the phone. “Tommy was the one who was bald up until he turned two, right.” 

“Yeah, he was the bald one” replied Angelica. 

“Oh, and I remember Dil to when he was just a baby” continued Charlotte, “so how’s that man of yours?”

“You mean Timmy?” went the blond, “he’s doing good.”

“I bet he’d love to see you in one of these new dresses here” said Charlotte. 

“Uh, so, how’s preparing for your trip to Yucaipa going” asked Angelica trying to change the subject as fast as possible. 

“Oh, it’s going very well” replied Charlotte over the line, “and I am going first class on that flight no matter what this time. I don’t care how full that plane is!”

“Good for you, Mom” said Angelica.

“Oh and also” said Charlotte, “I’ve got a few surprises for you when I finally arrive.”

“Really” asked Angelica, “what are they?”

“Well, I can’t tell you, they’re surprises” laughed Charlotte over the phone. “But I will tell you this, you are gonna love them!”

“I’m sure I will” replied Angelica. 

“Well, I’m afraid I have to be going here to get back to work” said Charlotte, “bye-bye sweetie.”

“Bye, Mom” said Angelica before hanging up and sighing. 

That was the most awkward phone conversation Angelica had with her mother yet. 

Meanwhile, Tommy had just beat Harold to the cliff. 

“Yes!” cried Tommy as he arrived at his destination. 

“Okay” said Harold, panting behind him, “you win.” 

Both teenagers sat on a rock and drank from their water bottles as they watched the sunset at the cliff’s edge. 

“Hey, Tommy” said Harold, “have you noticed something strange about Angelica lately.”

“What do you mean” asked Tommy. 

“You haven’t noticed anything strange about her” asked Harold, slyly. 

“Well” said Tommy, “she has been acting a little weird.” 

“Maybe you should ask her about it” asked Harold, again in that sly tone. 

“Maybe I will” replied Tommy as Harold giggled to himself. 

‘Tommy has no idea that his cousin is pregos’ Harold thought to himself. 

“Well, I’m gonna head back to my camp” said Tommy as he walked off. 

‘I now know why Angelica tries to avoid Harold’ thought Tommy, ‘although, I wonder what is going on with my cousin?’ 

Later on that night Angelica, Tommy and Dil were roasting marshmallows over their fire pit while talking and telling stories. 

“…And he swears” said Dil, telling a UFO story, “that the flying saucer took off from that mountain over there.” 

Dil pointed towards one of the nearby mountains as his brother and cousin stared ominously in that direction. 

“So, what do you guys think” asked Dil. 

“I have to say” said Angelica, “that was a pretty good story.”

“Yeah, that was probably the best UFO story I’ve heard in a long time” said Tommy.

“Thanks” said Dil, “so do you have any stories, Angelica?”

“Well I can tell you about how creepy Harold Frumpkin is” replied Angelica as Dil laughed. 

“I know what you mean” said Tommy, “even in school he always used to borderline on stalking girls. Doesn’t he have some kind of weird crush on you?” 

“He’s had that crush on me since I was in pigtails” replied Angelica just as she felt bladder pressure. 

“Uh, hold on, I need to squat” went the blond before running to her familiar place in the bushes to relieve herself as her cousins just sat in awkward silence. Once she finished she returned to the camp fire, opened a bag of chips and started stuffing her face. 

“Hey Angelica” asked Tommy, “If you don’t mind me asking, are you filling okay?”

“What do you mean” asked the blond.

“Well…” went Tommy before his cousin cut him off. 

“It’s because I keep needing to go pee, isn’t it” asked Angelica.

“Well, yeah…” said Tommy.

“I don’t know” went Angelica, “Maybe I’m coming down with something.”

“You don’t look sick” said Dil, “and you’re still able to eat okay. I fact, you’ve eaten more than me and Tommy together today so far.”

“Well, what’s it to you guys, anyway” asked the blond. 

Tommy and Dil just looked at Angelica awkwardly before she sighed. 

“You two aren’t gonna leave this alone until I give you the truth, are you” asked Angelica. 

“Truth” asked both Tommy and Dil in unison. 

“Okay” went Angelica, “I’ll tell you.”

The blond looked behind herself to make sure no one was listening in to their conversation. Once the coast was clear she spoke up. 

“Well, started Angelica, “I wanted to keep this secret between me and a couple of others but it keeps leaking out and I don’t think I can keep it forever. First of all I want you two to promise me you won’t tell anyone, not your parents, or friends, anyone. You promise?”

Tommy and Dil both nodded nervously, not knowing what their cousin was about to confess to them. Was she involved in something illegal or was someone hurting or stalking her?

“Okay” said Angelica, “I’m p-pregnant. Your cousin Angelica is pregnant.”

“Pregnant” asked Tommy. 

“So that’s why you keep needing to run to the bushes” said Dil.

Both Tommy and Dil were taken away. Ironically, in spite of all the obvious signs they would have never have guessed that Angelica was pregnant. 

Angelica went red in the face with embarrassment. 

“So, are you two disappointed in me” asked the blond. 

“Of course not, Angelica” assured Tommy, “from what you were saying earlier I was worried that someone like Harold was stalking you for real.”

“No he isn’t” said Angelica, “and if he was, I’d knock in teeth out.”

“That’ll teach him!” laughed Dil. 

“And don’t worry, Angelica” said Tommy, “your secret is safe with me and Dilly.”

“Thanks, Tommy” said Angelica. 

 

End of Part Seven


	8. Chapter 8

The Pregnancy Part Eight: An Unpleasant Surprise 

Disclaimer, All Grown Up belongs to its original owners and no infringement it intended.

 

It was Friday morning and about a week since the camping trip when Angelica Pickles got out of bed to do her usual business. After she finished she headed down stairs to meet her father, Drew, who was serving cinnamon rolls for breakfast.

“’Morning, Princess” said Drew.

“’Morning, Daddy” returned Angelica over a yawn as she sat down. 

Drew handed the blond her breakfast, which consisted of twice the amount she normally ate before getting his coffee. 

“I’ve noticed you’ve been pretty hungry over these last few weeks” said Drew.

The blonde’s heart skipped a beat. ‘Does he know’ she asked herself in her mind. 

“Uh, yeah” went Angelica, “I’ve just been doing a lot lately and I need my um, nutrition.”

Drew chuckled and said “oh, Princess, I don’t care how much you eat. You’re not a little girl anymore, though I always wished you’d at least try broccoli once you were older.”  
Both Drew and Angelica laughed about that. Even now as an adult, the blond couldn’t stand broccoli. It’s funny because she’ll eat practically any other vegetable just fine but broccoli? Yuck! Right…?

“So” said Angelica, “today’s the big day. Mom’s finally coming to see me.”

“Are you exited” asked Drew.

“Uh, huh” replied Angelica, “I’m just a little nervous. Plus, she said she has some surprises for me. I’m not sure what that’s all about.”

“She’s probably just trying to show you that she loves you” said Drew.

“Yeah, you’re right…” Angelica spoke before being cut off by a loud *GURGLE* and surge of nausea.

“Um, I’ll be right back…!” yelled the blond as she bolted out of her seat and ran to the nearest bathroom. Once in she ran up to the toilet and retched up her breakfast. 

Poor Angelica had been experiencing this kind of morning sickness for the last several days. As she upchucked again she heard a knock on the door.

“Angelica, are you alright in there” asked Drew’s voice.

“I’m fine, I’m just, OH…!” went the blond as she felt more vomit coming up. She vomited one last time until the nausea was gone. 

Angelica wiped her mouth and flushed the toilet before opining the bathroom door to see Drew with a concerned face. 

“Are you okay” asked Angelica’s father.

“Yeah, I’m fine” replied Angelica, “don’t worry it’s not the stomach flu or anything like that. I’ve just been… um, I need a shower.”

With that, the blond ran to the upstairs bathroom where the actual shower was. Drew just shook his head. ‘Somethings not right’ he thought to himself. 

 

Later that afternoon, Angelica along with her boyfriend, Timmy McNulty, and her best friend Zoey Anderson, were sitting in the airport terminal as they waited for Charlotte to arrive. 

“Thanks for being here” Angelica said to both Timmy and Zoey.

“You’re welcome” said Zoey. 

“It’s the least we could do” said Timmy before he leaned over and kissed Angelica.

“Wanna get something to eat” asked Angelica.

“Sure” went both Timmy and Zoey in unison. 

The trio then headed over to the airport’s cafeteria, which wasn’t that far from where they were sitting. As they were getting their food, the Angelica noticed a plate full of bit-sized vegetables including raw broccoli and some ranch dip. 

‘Disgusting’ the blond thought to herself, ‘I never liked broccoli. Never liked it at…’

Angelica just stood there and stared at the broccoli on the tray before her. As much as she told herself that she hated that particular vegetable, she couldn’t help but notice something strange. For the first time in her eighteen years of her life, she actually wanted to try a piece of broccoli. Pregnancy can give you strange cravings.

Angelica looked behind herself to make sure that Timmy and Zoey weren’t watching before dipping a piece of broccoli in the ranch dressing and placing it in her mouth. It actually tasted good!

The Blond then dipped another piece of broccoli and ate it and then another and another…

Meanwhile, Zoey and Timmy were both at a table with their food. 

“Where’s Angie” asked Timmy. 

At that moment, Angelica arrived with two big plates of food. One was with her usual favorite junk foods and the other was full of broccoli and ranch dressing. The blond then sat and began stuffing her face as Timmy and Zoey stared at her.

“What” asked Angelica over a mouthful. 

Zoey just started giggling.

“What!” asked Angelica again.

Zoey busted into laughter as Timmy joined in. 

“Y-you’re actually eating broccoli!” laughed Zoey. 

Angelica’s face went red at first but then she couldn’t help but laugh along with her friend and boyfriend at the irony.

Several minutes later, Angelica spotted a young blond man walking around several feet away. She then noticed a very familiar looking blond woman wearing what looked like a red outfit, walking up to her. 

“Mom” asked Angelica. 

“Oh Angelica!” went Charlotte as she ran up and hugged her daughter.

Angelica felt a little awkward but hugged her mom back regardless. 

“Oh, it’s been too long Sweetie” said Charlotte.

“Yep” replied Angelica, trying to sound as enthusiastic as possible.

“And who are these” asked Charlotte.

“Oh” said Angelica, turning towards Timmy and Zoey, “this is my boyfriend, Timmy, and my best friend, Zoey. We actually knew each other since we were just little Rugrats.”

“Nice to meet you, Miss Pickles” introduced Timmy.

“Ah” said Charlotte, taking Timmy’s hand, “actually it’s Charlotte Collins; I’ve taken back my maiden name. Anyway, I see you have the same name as my daughter’s cousin.”

“Uh, actually, Mom, you’re talking about Tommy not Timmy” corrected Angelica. 

“What… Oh, of course!” went Charlotte, “It really has been too long.” She turned her attention back to Timmy. “Well regardless, Angelica has told me so much about you, Timmy. I can see you two are very happy together.”

“Thank you” said Timmy. 

Angelica was starting to feel more comfortable until she overheard her mom whisper something else in her boyfriend’s ear.

“And I bet you’re enjoying each other’s’ company in bed as well…”

Both Timmy’s and Angelica’s faces went redder then ever as Zoey fought the urge to face-palm.

“Oh, and Zoey” said Charlotte extending her hand to the brunette now.

“Nice to meet you Miss Collins” introduced Zoey.

I don’t believe I remember you that well” said Charlotte.

“Well, I meet Angelica on that Sea-Wise Odyssey cruise several years ago” replied Zoey.

“Ah” said Charlotte, “I remember that trip, what a god awful vacation! Sinking ships and Communist scum ruining my business, it was horrible!” 

‘You have NO idea, mom’ Angelica thought to herself as a chill ran down her spine over the memories of her attempted suicide. 

“S-so” went the blond, trying to change the subject, “you mentioned that you had something to show me over a phone call late week.”

“Ah, yes” replied Charlotte, “a few of them I want to what until later to give to you but one of them is right here. Anthony!”

Angelica felt her heart leap out of her chest upon the name her mother called. That blond haired man she had seen from earlier was now walking towards her. He had his hair styled in a military buzz and he was wearing a black leather jacket. The most defining feature of all was, of course, the big pink scar on his right cheek. That trademark sinister smile creeped across Anthony Collins’ face as he approached Angelica. 

Angelica glanced over towards Timmy and Zoey, both of whom looked just as shocked as she felt. She then turned towards her mother with a look of destressed aw. ‘You have got to be fucking kidding me!’ Angelica thought to herself.

“Angelica” asked Charlotte cheerfully, “you remember your cousin Anthony, right…?”

End of Part Eight


End file.
